


Just Relax

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look quite tense. Maybe you should relax.”<br/>“I’m reading, Chrom,” she protests, but weakly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second time in my life I've posted something like this and the first time was a couple years ago and I'm so embarrassed. omg why am I doing this.  
> because I'm chrobin trash.

“Robin…” He holds her from behind and kisses her neck as they lay on their bed. His hands slide up underneath her nightgown. “You look quite tense. Maybe you should relax.”

“I’m reading, Chrom,” she protests, but weakly. She’s already angling her head so her husband can gently suck on her neck.

“Not anymore.” He spares a hand to take her book and put it on the bedside table, then returns his fingers to her stomach. He traces circles on her skin, moving farther and farther upward. “You need to take breaks, even from tactics.”

She doesn’t argue anymore. She moves her hands to stroke his bare inner thighs, and he smiles against her skin and lets out a little moan. Robin's about to tease him for it, but then Chrom trails his fingers along the underside of her breast, and she gasps. 

"Just let me worry about you right now," he murmurs against the shell of her ear. "Relax..."

He kisses her neck as one hand plays with her nipple, gently grazing her skin and making her moan. His other hand slides into her pants and she gasps, bucking her hips as he slides his finger back and forth down the outside of her smallclothes. 

"Chrom," she moans, "Please..."

"Oh, now you're into it, huh?" he teases, kissing her cheek with genuine affection before pulling his hand out of her pants and moving it to her unoccupied breast. 

"Chroooom..." She frowns, but then he massages her chest and her expression turns slack from the pleasure. "Mmm..."

"I'll finger you again if you beg."

"You're terrible...!" But now she's panting as he pinches her nipples, and the heat between her legs is becoming unbearable. Robin puts her own fingers down her pants, but Chrom quickly grabs her wrist. 

"I want you to relax. Let me handle this. Just tell me you want it," he murmurs into her ear. 

"Fine then," she snaps, sweaty and frustrated. "Finger me. Please finger me."

Robin feels him smirk against her skin. He lets go of her wrist and dips his hand beneath her pants and smallclothes, and when he presses against her clit, she gasps and grinds her hips upward.

"You're wet." Chrom gently pumps his fingers into her and Robin spreads her legs as wide as she can. "Excited, too."

"F-fuck, Chrom," she gasps. She grabs at her unoccupied breast and kneads it, all the while rubbing her slit against his hand. 

"Does it feel good?" 

"Yes, oh gods yes," she cries, and her moans become loud and wanton. "Fuck me, Chrom, fuck me!"

He rubs her clit harder and faster. "This is just fine."

"Oh gods, Chrom, Chrom!" Robin's hips move harder, more desperately. The air fills with the lewd sound of fingers against soft, wet flesh. "I'm so--I'm so--!"

“Close?” he asks, and his cheeks are red but he’s enjoying Robin’s pleasured moans far too much to feel overly embarrassed.

“Y-yes,” she gasps, and he moves his fingers to rub her clit.

And then she nearly yells as the pleasure peaks. 

She pants as she comes down from the high. Chrom kisses her cheek as he pulls his hand out of her smallclothes, wrapping one arm around her waist to feel her warmth. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he murmurs. “My Robin. My love.”

“Just like this?” she teases, breathless, trying to move around in his embrace to face him.

“All the time,” he amends, and she pulls him into a long, languid kiss.

Robin grins when she pulls away. “Your turn.”


End file.
